


Hidden Heroes

by thegorillaarchives



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - New Chat Noir and Ladybug, Banana Bread is the new world tbh, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Paris might never know just who Chat Noir or Ladybug is. When the faithful day comes and the two heroes are battered and bruised, left only to be found by the people that love them the most... Will there be a new Chat Noir and Ladybug? Will Paris even notice the difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Heroes

Seeing is believing was never a statement that Gorilla found true. He couldn’t see air but he could breathe. He never saw a man’s head be crushed but he knew it could happen. It was impossible to see love, but everyone believed it existed. Sure people could argue for days about something like that but Gorilla never would. It didn’t agree with his 200 word limit per year in front of Adrien who was around him 90% of the time. 

The one thing that didn’t follow that easy going method of belief was anything to do with Adrien. Gorilla had to see things when it came to his charge. When Adrien first learned how to walk Gorilla had to see it twice. The second time because he had gotten a bit misty eyed the first time, not that he would ever admit such a thing. When Adrien started staying out longer or when he would see the kid leave from his room upstairs, Gorilla was very quiet, quieter than usual.

One thing that was so good about Gorilla was that no one expected him to speak so he never felt tempted to inquire about such disappearances. It had nearly been a year since those disappearances began. At the same time the great Chat Noir had come to the public’s eyes. Sure, Gorilla once thought over the coincidences in the world, whether the heroic blond was just an amazing twin of Adrien or if they were closer than even twins.

Gorilla never thought he would be offered proof for his unknown idea of just who Chat Noir was. After a student Adrien never spoke of was turned into a villain who wanted everyone to know and always remember his name… Sadly, most forgot it as the spell was broken. During this fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir were pushed to the edge as they had no real knowledge of the student gone warlord. The student had been on the fencing club and had many close friends, though most hadn’t been well known. If normality wouldn’t work, then war would be how he would earn his name in every textbook around. It had been as the fight was nearing completion when Chat Noir fell from the sky, and unlike most cats, he did not land on his feet.

A small buzzer went off, the subtle sound being the real reason that Gorilla found the injured hero. Gorilla felt something deep in his chest that he needed to move him. The hero needed to be moved to a safer spot and it wasn’t as if the hero was heavy in his arms. Even as the hero shifts and groans, as if trying to get away from the heavy footsteps, Gorilla makes his way to wrap his arms around Chat Noir. He hefts him up and holds on tight so the boy couldn’t kick out of his grip with his fussing. His movements are weak compared to the hold that Gorilla manages to keep on him. It is the driver that managed to escape the man with no name that managed to carry the fallen hero to a safer spot. It was this spot that was the setting of the end of the dream that Gorilla had managed to create in his head.

A green strip of energy was the first thing that showed the end of the dream and the beginning of true nightmares. The strip hummed to life, hovering around the soles of Chat Noir’s shoes before making its agonizingly slow crawl up.  It seemed as if the energy like its host was worn from its battle and reluctant to move. Leather gave way to jeans and a tshirt that was too familiar to the driver. A long tail that always seemed to move as if it had it’s own thoughts became a worn in belt. Claws faded to normal, human hands. If Gorilla believed he was in the wrong, even slightly, for watching the boy leave his heroism at the door, he could have blushed. Instead, he watched in horrific interest as the final item faded. With the mask leaving, Chat Noir left, and in came a very injured, very real Adrien. 

In that one moment, seeing had become believing. If Gorilla had not watched as Chat Noir became the child he had watched over for years, he would never be able to accept that the boy he raised from distance had such an alter ego. Now though he sees the same boy on the same ground that he had placed a hero that everyone had familiarized themselves with. A small bundle of fur catches his eyes as it moves. Sleepy green eyes opening as the ring’s glow fades to the black chunk of metal Adrien wore every day. 

Seeing someone you have cared for hurt and knowing the reasons rests in something just within your reach is the oddest of sensations. Anger and pained curiosity filled him in the same breath as his eyes caught the ring. Gorilla did what he believed was right. He slips the ring from Adrien’s finger and drops it into his pocket. The curved metal would never fit on Gorilla’s hands. 

With the ring safe and sound, Gorilla returns his eyes to the boy. His arms hook under Adrien once more, carrying him back into the danger but heading straight for the car. He feels more than hears or sees Ladybug win. He looks down to Adrien and takes a breath, hoping it would heal him. Fix this mess. Everything slows, things are corrected and people awake from their trance. Gorilla knows the car is safe and sound, waiting for them to enter especially as Adrien remains hurt. 

Gorilla sets him in the limo’s back seat. A belt is wrapped around him, gentle and careful not to hurt the limp boy more so. He can only think of bringing him home. Adrien deserves to be home at least for a moment before brought to the hospital, cold and alone. When he finally pulls up to the Agreste home after an almost endless journey, he breathes a sigh of relief. However, as he steps out, going to grab Adrien, Natalie calls out to them.

“Do not bring him in until he is respectable in appearances. Mr. Agreste knows of his whereabouts and has called ahead for someone to be ready for his arrival.” her voice is a punch to the gut. And as he would react with a punch, anger flitted through Gorilla. Still he knew his place around these people, he said nothing and simply went back to the driver’s side. As Gorilla returns to the road, he thinks of how stupid he was, of course Mr. Agreste would never accept like than perfect in appearances for his son. 

A stretcher is brought out immediately upon their arrival, both from the call ahead and from the fact that someone else was still hurt after Ladybug fixed everything. Gorilla made quick work of the little paperwork that was given to him, in this short time he was allowed to wonder over who else was still hurt like Adrien was. Was Ladybug growing weaker with the tougher villains coming out? Either way, he had his own hero to worry about.

It was in this swirl of thoughts that a hand gripped his arm and tugged him forward. Gorilla was lost for a moment. A male nurse had taken to pulling him down a hallway that Gorilla hadn’t yet seen. During this time, the papers he was done with was settled to the side by another who smiled and told him Adrien’s room number. This male nurse though seemed to ignore everyone as he drags Gorilla along. Confusion fills Gorilla. This look managed to get the nurse to speak.

“An injured teen asked for a man larger than most think possible, you fit the bill. Especially as you were filling out paperwork for a minor. We’re just gonna take you along.” He seemed friendly enough to Gorilla, but if Adrien was awake wouldn’t he be the other way? That’s what the other nurse said. Gorilla was never one to explore hospitals so he could be wrong about how it’s set up. That hope that Adrien was awake so quickly soon fell from his mind as he saw another man being dragged along.

This man was close to Gorilla in size, but still remained slightly smaller than him. The feature that really caught Gorilla’s eye was the fact that he had two earrings pinned through the bottom of his tshirt. Such an oddity. When his eyes returned to the man’s face, he felt a sense of familiarity but couldn’t place a name. When both nurses saw the other’s cargo, they headed each other off to speak.

“Who is that?” the nurse that now stood opposite of Gorilla holding onto the smaller man’s arm demanded. The woman had obviously been working at the hospital longer than the man that held onto Gorilla. Her voice screamed authority and a sense of humor long dead. It was this comment that set the male nurse into glaring at Gorilla as Gorilla watched the man opposite of the nurse. It is this man that spoke to break the tension.

“I thought you said Marinette was asking for me? The one moment I step out she finally wakes up. Just my luck, huh?” Gorilla could only think that this man was basically a human version of a safety blanket. His voice was heavenly warm and deeper in tone that managed to balance even the worried Gorilla. But it was his eyes that truly caught Gorilla off guard. He managed to look as if they were old friends, two people that spoke time and time again that would allow Gorilla to have an idea if this was just his luck. Without a real idea of what to say, Gorilla grunts as he usually does to say he had heard the words offered.  This grunt seems to bring the male nurse out of his glaring stupor.

“If you found her dad, then who is this?” Gorilla is quick to dig in his back pocket, producing his wallet. Inside his wallet was a card. This card stated simply.  _ As you have forgotten to really look. I am the driver for the Agrestes. Somewhere around is Adrien or Gabriel Agreste. Please point me to them _ . It was this card that pulled the nurse to look at Gorilla once more with desperate anger. Gorilla tapped the card over Adrien’s name before turning the other way where the original nurse pointed him. 

Still, he paused to look at Tom as Tom  offered a nod. He raised a brow and Tom spoke again as if he knew what Gorilla meant with each little movement. “I recognize you. You dropped Adrien off at my house for Marinette. Come on, I saw when they brought him in.” the safety blanket shrugs off the winter cold that was the female nurse only to grasp Gorilla’s upper arm. He feels a shock for a moment, but allows the man to lead him. 

Gorilla has never felt as though his tongue was lead in his mouth, or that his heart might run away with how quick it is moving. All he knows is that he will follow this man anywhere. And if that leads to Adrien all the better. Gorilla had never before believed the comment  _ Sometimes you have to follow your heart _ . But if he ever did, it would be in this simple moment with Tom on his arm, leading him to the children that they loved.


End file.
